A wonderful day ain't it? NOT!
by HiDiNgFrOmYoU
Summary: Ok so a bunch of really random ninja are training outside Konoha when... SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS! Slight character death and slight OOC! Rated Kplus for language and character death! R&R!


A Wonderful day ain't it! **NOT!**

Setting: Konoha, mid-day, cloudy, in a training clearing about twenty miles outside the walls.

(All characters are in Shippuden meaning three years older than in the original!)

People: Team 7, 8, 9, and Gai, Sai (Sasuke is included in team & even if I SEVERELY DISLIKE HIM) then Anko, Kakashi, Kurinai, Hanabi, and Inoichi (Ino's dad).

Prologue: An odd assortment of people gathered around to train in the cloudy clearing, suddenly many explosions filled the air...

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Anko screamed over the shrikes and yells. Hinata and Neji ran to Hanabi and grabbed her, shielding her, Kakashi grabbed Sakura and Naruto and sent them flying into the tree cover as the fire and debris found the group. Inoichi grabbed Ino and Shikamaru and covered them as best he could, jumping into the trees; Anko took cover with Sai and Kakashi. Lee and Gai tried get out of the danger and hide. Sasuke, Chouji, and Kiba, jumped for the trees. Kurinai grabbed TenTen and shielded her, jumping into the trees. As the explosions subsided the group tried to get their bearing and find one another.

"Sakura, Sakura, wake up," Naruto said, holding Sakura in his arms and walking with her to the clearing, she has many gashes from flying threw the trees but is otherwise unscathed; Naruto has broken bones but mostly a few ribs. He made it into the clearing as Neji came into view with a paler than normal, half conscious, bloody, Hinata and a cut up Hanabi, Neji himself was covered in scratches and gashes.

"Naruto," Neji said, He laid Hinata down carefully, and Hanabi put her dazed sister's head in her lap as Hinata came to. Neji sat down in pain, Naruto placed Sakura next to Hinata, also placing his weapons case under her head for a pillow (It's those tan circle thingies).

"What happened to Hinata," Naruto asked worriedly, as Hinata groaned softly. Neji looked over to her sadly.

"She was shielding me and Hanabi. She took the brunt of it for us, it's my fault," Neji said. Hinata opened her eyes and groaned again as Anko limped out of the trees, Sai supporting her and an unconscious Kakashi, Naruto jumped up to get Kakashi and placed him by Sakura as Hinata sat up shakily, supported by Hanabi.

"Hinata-Nee-sama?" Hanabi asked, unsure and scared.

"Hanabi-chan? Are you ok?" Hinata asked, she then coughed hard.

"I'm ok, but you're not Nee-sama. Lay back down your back and arms are bleeding," Hanabi said pulling her small ninja field medic bag out, Hinata groaned again as she turned over and laid back down, Anko sat by her, Sai stood next to them.

"Where are the others?" He asked.

"No clue," Neji said stiffly, though a mouthful of blood, one of his teeth had been knocked out.

"Anko-sensei, what happened to you," Hinata asked as Hanabi took off Hinata's now ruined, blood stained jacket and began to wrap her wounds.

"I broke my damn knee, I was blown into a tree, and Sai here caught me before my head hit. Kakashi wasn't as lucky he was hit in the chest by a log and it knocked him out. Sai get Hanabi to wrap that gash," Anko said. Sai grunted in understanding and moved closer to Hanabi his left arm bleeding fiercely. Hanabi finished wrapping Hinata's torso and her upper arms then wrapped Sai's arm and Sakura's gashes, the Neji's painful gash on his left leg.

"I think Anko-sensei is right her knee is broken," Hinata said, she rested against a rock with Anko and the still unconscious Kakashi and Sakura.

"Yeah. Where are the others? And what the hell happened?" Naruto asked, as if on cue TenTen and Kurinai walked in, they had a few scratches but were ok; Sasuke and Kiba also limped in, Sasuke supporting Kiba.

"What happened," Hanabi asked, Kurinai took the medical supplies and went to help Sasuke get Kiba to the rock, Hanabi quieted and sat with Hinata.

"We were blown into some trees and boulders, Kiba was cut up pretty bad, and I think I heard a bone snap," Sasuke murmured sitting next to Naruto, who was wincing in the attempt to straighten himself. Kiba has cuts on his face and hands and his foot id swelling.

"Hey, Kurinai-sensei is there an ice pack or something, my ribs hurt real bad," Naruto asked, trying not to whine.

"Here," Kurinai handed him said cool pack, Naruto took off his black jacket and Chunin vest (YES IN THIS STORY HE HAD BETTER FASHION SENSE AND IS A CHUNIN!) Naruto placed it on four tender and clearly broken ribs. Kurinai tended to Kiba and helped Anko set her knee right, they were all screwed for medical jutsu till Ino came back or Sakura woke up.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"No clue, but whatever it was the village is worse off than u, but we're in no position to move," Anko said. As she rested on the rock three bloody figures came into view, Ino has a gash on her head and is unconscious, Inoichi is carrying her, he is fine, and Shikamaru has cut and scrapes but nothing to bad. Ino was wrapped up and put next to Kakashi.

"We're still missing Lee, and Gai," Neji observed, "and Chouji."

"No clue," TenTen said.

"Me either," Sasuke said, he might have entered the trees with Chouji but he couldn't see him after that.

"They should be fine, right," Naruto said/asked.

"Yeah," Kiba offered. Just then Kakashi groaned and opened his eyes, well the eye that is visible.

"Gah, my chest," he coughed sitting up right.

"Kakashi, how do you feel," Kurinai asked.

"Painful, I'll live, where are the others?"

"We don't know."

"We should send someone to go look for them, while some people get a makeshift camp set up, cause i don't see how we're leaving right now," Anko said, trying to stand but falling.

"Ah. I'll go look for them, a couple of others can come with me while the ones who can walk here can set up a camp," Kurinai said, she, Inoichi, Sasuke, Neji, and Sai left to look for the others. Meanwhile TenTen, Kakashi (Who stayed behind to help cause he couldn't walk well), Naruto (Though Anko made him sit down after her started having trouble breathing), Shikamaru, and Hanabi set up canvases, that happened to be part of the training grounds, to be a large tent and found the nearby river and got water in the empty canteens.

-With the search party-

"GUYS OVER HERE!" Inoichi called, as he ran to a green spandex clad person, it was Gai. Kurinai and Neji got there as Inoichi brushed him off and tried to find his pulse, Sasuke and Sai ran over and Inoichi started to franticly look for a pulse but found none.

"He's-he's," Kurinai tried to spit out.

"He's dead," Sai sighed, he had never known Gai but he still felt a small amount of grief for a comrade.

"Cover him up, Neji come over here," Kurinai said, Neji was stock still, looking at Gai, his face blank, but his eyes shown with pain and grief over his lost sensei. Neji had to led away by Kurinai as the others covered Gai with a jacket. They continued the search for the others, hoping against hope that they would be ok.

"Neji," Inoichi started, not knowing what to say to the young jonin he had never spoken with before.

"It's not necessary for y-you to say something," Neji said quietly, his face hardened in the effort to hold back the grief that leaked from him.

"LOOK ITS LEE!" Sasuke said loudly, they ran to Lee, Lee is breathing softly but his head is bleeding and his legs are clearly broken.

"Lee," Neji sighed, he dropped to his teammate, he lifted the mini Gai on his back and looked to Kurinai who nodded for Neji to take Lee to the camp. Neji jumped into the trees and ran the whole way.

"Let's continue," Sai said. They looked for another ten minuets before finding Chouji, his head and torso are bleeding, Kurinai and Inoichi hastened to stop the bleeding. Inoichi carried him back as they hurried back, Hanabi and Kurinai were able to stop the bleeding on both Lee and Chouji son they joined the unconscious. They tried to keep everyone who was injured in comfort as much as they could, Hinata was quiet as best she could tough her entire upper beck of her torso was cut and slashed. Hanabi only whimpered if someone accidentally hit her scratches, Neji bit his lip every time Gai was mentioned TenTen held back tears from everyone and only cried alone, Anko was a good comfort seeing how she lifted a lot of spirits by making cracks about herself. Kurinai was a great help due to her somewhat lacking medical knowledge. Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru swallowed all pain, Kakashi mourned in silence, Inoichi watched over Ino and Sakura dutifully, Sai showed almost no emotion at all. The adults tried to make plans on how to get everyone back to the village.

"We should wait until either Sakura or Ino wakes up so they can heal someone at least a bit," Kakashi said.

"Ah. That is best, seeing how some people can't walk, poor Hinata can barely move and Anko and Kiba won't be walking any time soon," Kurinai said, Anko play pouted.

"Yeah, we should try to wake one of them up, who is better off, Sakura or Ino?" Anko asked.

"Sakura, Ino has a head injury and it needs tending to, Sakura will more than likely be healing herself in her sleep," Kakashi said. Kurinai moved to Sakura, Kakashi going with her, they gently tried to wake Sakura, who, with some effort, woke and sat up. Kakashi was right her wounds had healed themselves.

"Ow, Crap that hurt, is everyone ok," Sakura asked a bit disoriented.

"Sakura-chan, I'm so glad you're ok," Hinata said, from next to Sakura.

"YAY! Sakura's awake," Naruto cheered quietly. Sakura sighed and started healing Ino, who woke with a start, it took both medical nins to heal the majority of Hinata's wounds, though she stopped bleeding her back and the backs of her arms are still slashed and cut. Lee was next though he didn't regain consciousness, Chouji to. Kiba and Anko were healed to where they can now walk, Naruto's ribs were healed, Sai's arm was healed for the most part but the gash was so extensive it left a long skinny white scar. The others smaller cuts and gashes were healed for the most part.

"FEW!" Ino and Sakura said.

"That was a lot," Sakura said.

"Time to go though, we need to figure out what happened to Konoha," Anko said, Kakashi picked lee up, while Inoichi carried Chouji. Hinata had to be supported by Neji and Hanabi, and Ino and Sakura had to lean on Shikamaru and Naruto to get back to the south gate of the village.

"HALT!" an ANBU yelled jumping in front of them; he is a foot taller than Kakashi, he is wearing a boar mask, and by his appearance he has been running for hours.

"We have wounded," Anko hissed at him.

"Right, the hospital is still open, sorry but we have to check everyone, some unknown village bombed us," he panted then sprinted off again. The group made their way to the hospital where Tsunade, Shizune, and the other medic nins are on double time, Sakura and Ino tried to run to help but Tsunade pushed them onto beds.

"I. WAS. SO. WORRIED. Thank Kami you're all ok, well for the most part, Hinata, Neji, Hanabi, you're father and some of the clan is waiting for you, Sakura you're mom is waiting for you. All of you you're friends and families are here. Most of the village was unscathed but we knew you all were in the forest where the bombs went off so we were worried out our effing minds!" Tsunade thrilled while she and Shizune tended to the wounds that Sakura and Ino couldn't get, Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji were swooped upon by their family.

"Hinata, I'm proud of you, you protected your sister and Neji," Hisashi said to Hinata giving her shoulder a squeeze, she smiled faintly and nodded, Hanabi hung on Hinata's other arm, "Neji I hope you and you're team are ok."

"My team is ok, but... Gai-sensei," Neji choked up for once in his life.

"Neji, I'm sorry," Hisashi said solemnly, He and Hinata and Hanabi's beautiful mother- she is shorted than Hisashi but taller than Hinata, has long midnight hair and pale skin and grey eyes, she is shy like Hinata- took the girls home. Neji's cadet relatives took him home. Sakura and Ino went home, TenTen was picked up by her father and younger brother and sister, all who look a lot like her in every way, save her dad who is big and muscular. Naruto and Sasuke went off in the direction of their apartments, Chouji and Lee were hospitalized, Kiba was picked up by his mom and sister, Anko and Kurinai left together, Kakashi wandered away alone, Sai had to give a report, and only then did Tsunade and Shizune realize what had happened to Gai. Kakashi had not said a word about it and neither had anyone else but they understood the sadness that the lone group had faced, they had lost a comrade and it was eating at them all.

* * *

OK that was a totally random story, please tell me what you think!


End file.
